miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Season 4/@comment-44446347-20191118191014
...I wonder about the majority... Why believe they, that Gabriel (correct spelling?!) must go to prison. Yeah, he made mistakes and yeah, he`s the top villain in this momente and not such a good father. But: For the most part, he hasn`t turned Paris into a ruin or spread chaos. He didn't force anyone to do anything. The characters have decided to use his help/offers on their own, due their own emotional state. In practice, he has bundled the suffering of others (-without these feelings of anger and sadness and despair, there would be no akuma!-) to give the characters new opportunities. And: Without the negativity in his house, his wife would probably not be "alive" (?!). So is there also really a reason for "prison"? Why do the two Kwamis follow the two at all, when all of Gab. and Nat. actives are exclusively "evil"? Kwamis have their own will, too! They do not accept everyone as their owner. OR. Just because they accepted by, it doesn't mean that xy has and can retrieve the skills for Ladybug with the ladybug miraculous! Is the serie&story not more about insight?! Cant it be rather, that Gabriel eventually sees, through Ladybug and his son, that he is on the wrong way? Why else should there be a new Hawk Moth? The "scales of life" would not allow the "union" of Gabriel and his wife to work! Theoretically, for the return of his wife, someone else close to him, would have to go/fall in a magical coma, supposedly even himself. This would be the balance between "good" and "evil" and "punish" and "grace" and "return" and "go away" and "lost" and "win". It also can be, that a complicated lovestory break apart, becauce of that. - However, since timetigger "the end of ladybug an catnoir forever theory" doesnt work. So... its for me clearly, that there is no aspect, that Ladybug and Catnoir get in the magical coma... It`s makes more sense, when G. is the person, who is the one in the end and adrien live with his mom, which enables him to live a different and free life than the present one and Nat. have another reason to deal with the evil / suching for a new H.M. and get to Felix, who do his own way. It would make no sence, when G. give the butterfly miraculous and peacook miraculous without an insight/plan to someone else (like Felix!!) or someone else stolen it, without a reason. Lila und Felix have a lots of reasons, yeah, but they dont know, how the miraulous are looks like, what someone in the combo could done and so on! Duusu and Norror aren`t kwamis, who feel impress/supressed by reasons like Lila, who say`s: "I hate marienette/ladybug" or "I love lies and want to be another person, who is popular!". ...That`s no reason, that`s not a kwami quality,- that`s simply dumb and other miraculouses are better for this (Fox-Miraculous!)... Felix reason could be: "I want my father back!" or "I want, that`s my mommy is lucky and i am lucky and we/she get revenges/rights!" The peacook/butterfly owner reason of future could be: "I want to help him, because I like him!" or "I want the same!" (Which also means, his mommy could be the new Hawk Moth). It`s may also could be, that I have a logical error.